A Sesshomaru And Kagome Love Story
by KagomesDarkHeart
Summary: A love story about kags and sessh with a twist. Rated M for cussing. One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

A/N-(I know wow looks like a lot of notes but please read!)

Ok so in this story I have changed a lot of stuff around about the the main Inuyasha story like how the jewel it self came to be. So if you find any thing in the story that is confusing to you please let me know what and ware in the story that has you mixed up so that I can maybe help you to understand and try and fix the problem in the story in any later updates I make. So this is a Sessh/Kags pairing I have been working on and off on for a bit now and would love to hear what you all think of it. Also I feel that I can even add more to this story in what maybe be a sequel or I may go as far as to just add more chapters every once and a while, But really its all up in the air for right now dew to the fact I can no longer get online as often as I use to. Q&A-Why is Sessh keep talking in two different ways? So I'm sure you all can see that in some areas of the story Fluffy will speak in his normal 3ed person manner but in soon areas I felt that he should talk normally and this only take place when he is talking to Kagome him self. Ok I want to take a sec to let all my loyal readers know that I'm still here and I don't plan on giving up on any of my other story's, Never I SAY! Also to you all my favorite writers and those I was reading be for I went MIA. Though it maybe be some time be for I can get back to reading others story's, I promise that I will finish reading your story's and even the new ones that I have most likely missed since I have been gone and you'll know that I have stopped by and read your story because I have this really nasty habit of always leaving a review(even if only a short one)to any story that I do read. (Meaning that if I can't get in to a story I'll leave mid chapter with out a 2ed look or thought But this rule can had been broken if someone suggests a book)But like I said be for I am not able to get online as much as I like so first things first and that's my own updates.

**Anyways I really want say thank you to all my readers and a big thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. If it weren't for your reviews I would not keep posting, good or bad your reviews help me push on and help me better my own works.**

XXXXXX

A Sesshomaru & Kagome Love Story

XXXXXX

The battle was over and Kagome held the now whole jewel of four souls in her hand with Inuyasha her best friend by her side, Yes Inuyasha the half demon was her best friend and over time after she grow out of her childish crush they ware able to become even closer. No, best friend would not be the word for what she saw in him, No he was her family and she loved him like a brother and it was easy to see he cared for her in much the same way. Kagome looked down at the jewel that as long in her possession would remain purified from the evil that was around it in the world, But this was not enough and Kagome and the others knew that as long as long as the jewel was power to be possessed by those seeking power human and demon alike would keep searching for it. So Kagome made her wish, The only wish that she could make that would rid the world of the evil that was the jewel.

She warped her fingers around the jewel and closed her eye's, Her lips ware moving but even Inuyasha could not hear one word that she said even with his enhanced canine like hearing. The jewel rose up out of Kagomes fist, Then the jewel started to pulse like the beat of heart and as soon as the jewel made it's first pulse Kagome fell to her knees placing her hands over her heart with a look of pain and shock on her face. Then a black like mist started to seep out of the jewel and the mist it self had a dark and powerful aura to it, Then like a snake it started heading for Inuyasha. But be for it could reach him it was purified by the jewel it self with such a immense power and force that everyone was knocked back by it, That is everyone but Kagome who was still on her knees.

Slowly the jewel lowered it's self in front of Kagome and then pressed it's self to her chest and once more returned in to Kagomes body and for that moment it was as if time had stopped, Even the cool spring breeze had stop to witness the Miko Kagome once more become one with jewel. After that moment Kagomes hands flew to her head and look as if she was trying to stop her head from exploding and her face once more looked of shear pain, Seeing this Inuyasha got up as fast as he could and rushed to her side be for she fell to the ground from blacking out, He was fallowed shortly after by Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Sesshomaru who was also there but they all stood back as to not get in the way of Inuyasha who was know to have a temper when ever it would come to the well being of there friend Kagome. The group was worried for there friend and even the grate Lord Sesshomaru appeared to be concerned for the little female human and so they forestalled heading back to the well and village. So they made camp for the night hoping that Kagome would wake soon.

The next morning all ware awakened by a vary powerful but all to familiar aura that was the jewel, But at the same time it was vary different. All most all of the group jumped up from ware they ware sleep and rush to the source of the aura ware they found it was coming from none other then Kagome and she was just sitting there by the fire smiling at them. "Good morning." She said sweetly as her aura was increasing with every passing moment. "Ka..Kagome are you all right?" Inuyasha asked as he rushed to her side still filled with worry for his best friend. "Yes...I'm much better now. More so then I have been in the past sixteen years." She said as Inuyasha just shook his head. "Oi Kagome what do you mean by that?" He asked sounding vary confused. Then placing one of her hands on his check she smiled and then just like a wave washing over him all Inuyasha could feel was a warm soothing calm come over him and he felt as if all his worries had melted away in that moment.

"Kagome what...What are you doing to me?" He said softly. "You worry far to much for my sake my dear Inuyasha and as your friend all I want is for you to be free from that burden if only for time." She said sounding almost otherworldly. Then Sango and Miroku approached Kagome and as they neared her and Inuyasha the same feeling of calm rushed over them as well. "Lady Kagome what is it that you are doing to us and how do you have the same yet different aura of that of the jewel?" Asked Miroku as he sat next to his awestruck friend Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled and was about to say some thing when another voice answered for her. "Foolish Monk, The Miko has always had this power but has been suppressed with in the jewel it self and to not see that in fact the jewel's power was truly that of the Miko just proves that you ware all to weak to see it." Said Lord Sesshomaru as he approached said Miko. Kagome slowly got up and lowered her head as Sesshomaru stood in front of her. "Once more Miko I will ask you that as I did the day you drew my fathers fang from his tomb and this time I suspect you have the answer. What are you?"

Kagome looked up in to the eye's of the well known human hating Demon Lord knowing that he must already have some idea of had happened after she had made her wish. "But my Lord you know what I am, I am a human Miko that go's by the name Kagome." This of course was not the answer Sesshomaru wanted at all and a slender silver brow lifted just to disappear under his bangs. "Miko treed carefully if you plan to try and play games with this Sesshomaru. You will lose more then just this childish game, You will loss your life." Kagome tried but could not stop her self from laughing out right at the look he had made. "My Lord please for give me but it has been so long since I last seen such a facial expression a pawn your face and was able to play such little games with you that I not restrain my self, Please forgive me My Lord" Kagome manged to say thru more fits of giggles.

"So 'my' subscriptions are right, You are in fact her reincarnation and not the clay Miko's?" Sesshomaru asked letting his cold icy mask drop from his face in front of all the group to see and the look of a curios puppy was now written across his face. Still not sure of what was going on the rest of the group just watched as the sense was still playing out in front of then between there sweet and loving Miko and Sesshomaru who tell now had always been seen as the Demon Lord with a heart of ice that was unable to feel any other emotions other then anger and annoyance. Kagome had now stopped her giggles and looked away from Sesshomaru as her aura started to changed from clam to upset. "Why dose every one think that I have to be someones reincarnation? Why must I always be some one else? Can I not just be me!" She started to shout.

"Yes the aura you feel is mine and may have once been inside the jewel But it's power has truly always been mine and mine alone, Yes my body was used to house the soul of the once Miko Kikyou but as you see her soul has already left the plain and has moved on and did not return to my body as so meany would have believed and yes I have the full memories of the first time I was brought in to this world. But I am not, Never will and can never be any ones reincarnation!" Suddenly a clawed hand placed it's self softly on Kagome's cheek as the first tear rolled down it. Leaning her cold cheek in to Sesshomaru's warm clawed hand. Kagome then turned to face the hand's owner and slowly bringing her eye's to his. Looking in to the Demon Lords eye's she could see his own tears started to forum in his eye's. Then right as he was about to loss him self he felt her hand place it's self atop of his. Kagome then felt a warming feeling travel down her body at the look the grate and powerful Lord Sesshomaru was giving her. He then said with a soft and soothing voice just loud enough that all of group could hear and this shocked each of them and left all of the group speechless.

"Do not turn from me, My beloved Lady Miko, Far to long I had wish you would come back in my life but then once I had found out what had happen thanks to father,But he also told me how I could never be with you and then hearing your own wish's not to see me again just to make the scared and weak happy. Enraged, Alone, Heart broken and mad at the world that would keep me from you, I then shunned the whole of human race. The race that would not let me Prince of the

West, Son of the strongest Demon Lord that had ever roamed these lands,would not let me have you, The one thing that I wanted so badly that I would have killed the gods them self's if only so I could be with you. You...My beloved Midoriko." Then with out any hesitation the grate and powerful Demon and Lord of the Western lands, Sesshomaru leaned in and gave a kiss that held nothing but all the love and passion that had been building up for the young Miko , The woman he had loved so long ago in his youth that was forbidden from him tho she never left a place in side his heart no matter how cold the rest of him was.

The group of friends looked on with shock on there faces at the sight of there sweet and innocent Kagome, Who was now locked in a burning and passionate kiss with none other then the icy, heartless, known human hating Lord Sesshomaru him self. The first of the group to come out of there stupor was of course the hentia Monk that saw a opportunity to use this moment of shock to his advantage and so a still some what cursed hand grope the still bewildered Sango. Unfortunately for Miroku this action brought said demon slayer out of her daze and instead of her attention being on the couple still locked in a kiss she was now turning to the Monk who was still groping her and with a fire burning in her eye's and a look that promised pain to fallow shortly and not a good kind. Last to come out of there shock was Inuyasha and this was only done dew to the fact of a loud sound coming Miroku as he was getting pounded in to the dirt by the enraged Sango. Remembering the things that were going on in front of him, He turned his attention from Miroku and Sango. Quickly Inuyasha rushed over to the still kissing couple and then coming up behind his haft brother, He then pulled the Demon Lord off what he thought to be bewitched Kagome.

"Oi get off Kagome you icy prick bastard!" Inuyasha yelled and as he was about to start swinging at Sesshomaru when he was stopped by two simple three letter words. "SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted and so Inuyasha was slammed with a grate force in to the forest floor below him making a fairly big hole. Kagome softly placed one of her small hands on the arm of Sesshomaru and looked up at him as if asking him some thing with her eye's and with out the use of words and after a moment she was give only a small nod as her answer. She then rushed over to her best friend Inuyasha and helped pull him out of the rather deep hole she had created by using the command. Laying Inuyasha on the grass she then laded his head so that it would rest on her lap and started running her fingers trough his long silver locks of hair. Inuyasha stunned by the way Kagome was acting tours him and not yet out of the daze that her sit command just laded there not sure what he was to say or do in this kind of predicament.

"You baka Inuyasha, always acting out be for you ever think things through first. Some times I find it had to believe that you are as old as you say you are and then I wonder how it is that you have lived as long as you did with out some one there to help you along the way. But then I think back and know that your father was just as reckless and that maybe you did have some one looking out for you" Kagome said sweetly and then looked over at Sesshomaru who turned his eye's away trying to say in his own way with out words that he would never do such a thing for the half breed, but Kagome could see through his deception and just smiled. "Kagome?" Was all Inuyasha was able to say , As he was stunned by all the sudden and wired things that had happen in such a short amount of time to say mush more of anything else for that matter, So he just looked at her with a dazed look. "For once Inuyasha don't open that big mouth of yours and just hear what someone else has to say be for you try and start a fight. Now I want to tell you a story and I want you to try and keep your mouth closed tell I'm finish." She said with a small smile but then she looked over to see Sesshomaru and that he was getting ready to leaving the camp. But be for she could say any thing Miroku bet her to it.

"Lord Sesshomaru are you parting ways with us so soon?" The Monk asked and with out turning and looking back Sesshomaru answered. "This Sesshomaru knows this story all to well for this one's own liking, No this Sesshomaru will go for a hunt, When this one returns... My Lady Miko should be done with this subject." And with that Sesshomaru slipped in to the forest tree line and faded in to the darkness that was made by the thick tree tops that surrounding this area. Now the rest of the group all gathered around Kagome and Inuyasha who still had his head laying on Kagome's lap with a feeling of calm as she combed her fingers over and over in his hair, So see that she had there full attention and started to tell them a story, A true story from a time long ago and close to her own heart.

_Long ago in the western lands there lived a village headmen and his wife who had given birth to a beautiful baby girl that winter. The Demon Lord who ruled theses lands stopped one day at the village to visit the village headmen who was a old friend of his and a long with the Demon Lord was also his own son, The Prince of the Western lands. Who was still a young teenaged demon him self but was still well known thru out the lands already to be vary powerful, Smart and even a brilliant strategist when it would come to war. When the Demon Lord was given the child to hold for the first time everyone was shocked by what they ware seeing, The baby girl now in the arms of the Demon Lord began to glow as her aura became stronger with each moment she was in the arms of the powerful Demon Lord. Even more shocking was the now panicked face of the Demon Lord as his arms started to burn from the aura that now surrounded the girl, it was so strong that it even started to push his powerful aura back just enough that it was starting to purify the skin of his arms._

_Suddenly and quickly the Demon Prince took the child from his fathers arms using a manifestation of his own aura that he had made to look that of a floating white cloud to try to comfort and clam the girl. Once the child was safe the Demon Prince then rushed over to his father who had almost completely recovered already from the accident. After making sure his Lord and father was well, He then returned to the baby girl to find her sleeping calmly warped in the white cloud that was his aura. Now fearing that the Demon Lord would be enraged, The village headmen did the only thing he could think of to keep in the good graces of the Demon Lord and save his village it's people. Quickly he ordered to have his own daughter put to death. But be for any one could even think to carry out such a order the Demon Prince stepped forward and stood in front of the girl to keep any one from fallowing such a dishonorable order. _

"_Why punish a child that is still vary new to the world and has no knowledge of how to use this grate power the gods have seen fit to bless her. If you wish to make amends with my Lord father this is surly not the way. One would think killing this child would only bring misfortune to any one that would let such a thing befall this child, A gift from the gods such as her." Shocked that his own son and at such a young age would speak such words of wisdom the Demon Lord forbid any harm to come to the child and since his wounds ware already healed there was really no harm done. But now the Demon Lord foresaw a new problem that would have to be dealt with. True the child was vary powerful but also being that she was still just a baby not even off her mothers breast meant that she could not truly protect her self from any true attack and was not safe from meany demons that would see to kill the girl be for she could develop her powers any further and one day become a demon killing Miko, Tho the Demon Lord knew that was not true of all Mikos. _

_Worried once more but now that his own daughter would draw demon in hordes to the village that would not only try and kill her but most likely all the people and destroy the entire village. The father then ordered a messenger to find a Miko from a shrine and have her brought back to the village and have the Miko take the girl away from the village and back with her to a shrine. The Demon Lord then announced that he and his son the Prince would stay and see to the safety of the village tell the Miko would arrive for the child and was taken from the village. After a week and no incidents a demon finally came to the village one night, It was a mindless but powerful demon had come looking for the girl after passing by the area and sensing her aura and headed in to the village to take care of this possible threat. But once inside the village the demon was killed with one swing of a sword by the Demon Lord. Seeing that even if the elder trained Miko was able to take the girl in, It would still not be safe for the child, He knew there were far to meany powerful demon in the world at this time and even a strong Miko with years of training could lose to such a demon if it was to so happen to find the girl. So the Demon Lord did the only think that he felt was right for the baby girl that was given this powerful gift, He then took the human baby girl in a ward of his house._

_Over the years the girl grew and as she did the Demon Lord would bring in Mikos and Monks from all over the lands to train the girl in how to control and use her powers, Also being the wise man he was the Demon Lord had seen to it that not only would she be trained to use the weapons well known to be used by Monks and Mikos, Such as pole staffs, bow and arrows. No, He made sure that she received the best training by each master he knew or could find. By ten she was skilled but not yet a master in all weapons and arts of combat that her Lord could find her. By the age of twelve she had surpass all her teachers with holy power any may have even surpassed any others in the lands. By age thirteen she would spar daily with her Lord's son the Prince who was the only one that would dare spar with her when she would practice her using, tho he could always bet her in combat with out powers on both sides._

_As a few more years past the girl grew in to a beauty compared to no other but strong and free willed and it seemed that the only male that could ever hold her attention was the Demon Prince who had been by her side since that day back at the village she was born. It was clear for all to see that the two had much deeper feelings for one and other that was far more then just friends and this was the start of all there heartache and trouble._

_Over the years the humans that had lived in the western lands held there tongs to the fact that the Demon Lord had taken in the young and powerful Miko as his own ward dew to the fact that he had always treated the humans in his lands with respect and protect them from blood thirsty murdering demons. But that changed soon after it was clear that the Demon Prince and Miko would most likely be wed and mated. Soon after the girls fifteenth birthday the humans of the western lands started to speak out in rage. They would say that it was unfair to take such a powerful Miko from the people of the lands when her powers would so strong not only could her powers serve to protect them but also heal the sick and dieing, So to wed such a Miko to a demon could be seen as impermissible and soon rumors spread that other Mikos and Monks were now marching and would soon reach the western lands to take the young Miko from the Demon Lord of the west by force if so needed to insure that no such thing would ever happen to a Miko of such incredible power. _

_Thinking of only her love for her Demon Lord and her beloved Demon Prince the young Miko left the only home she had ever known of her own free will after telling her Lord that she would never let any one die for her sack Demon or Human and that this was the only way to save the humans and demons life's alike that would have been lost in such a grate war. Then she left under cover of night and not once did she turn back, Knowing that if she saw her beloved Prince at this moment her will to leave would vanish after one look from his golden soul piercing eye's. _

_After that the young Demon Prince had hoped and preyed for the time that she would change her mind and return to him but she never did. So he became filled with hate for the human race that would not permit him to be with the woman he loved and soon he inclosed his own heart and soon was know as the cold and icy Prince and then latter on Lord of the western lands that felt nothing for no one._

_Years pasted and as they did the girl was now a woman and a legionary warrior Miko, But she never once forgot the Demon Prince that she still loved with all her heart and soul tho she would never be able to say such a thing out loud in this life time. So she would keep pushing her self and her powers hoping that one day after all she had her duty to the people as a Miko and the problems of these lands ware gone, That there would be no more use for those with holy powers such as hers so that maybe she could finally be left to live her life with the one she loved even if it was in her next life. Funny thing though how power attracts even more power and so it came to pass that one day she became locked in a battle with a horde of demons out to kill her the most powerful Miko ever born. _

_Out numbered and weakening with every passing moment and for every moment that passed more and more demons would join the battle tell soon the stronger of the demons began to absorb the lesser demons taking in there power and straight. She knew with no one else strong enough to stop the demons once she had fallen and she knew that it was only a matter of time tell she did that there would be no ware safe for the humans to hide and that this world would be come wasteland full of nothing but rot and death. So using all of what was left of her powers after the meany days of non stop battle she did the only thing she could do to such a grate and powerful evil such as this. So she made the allotment sacrifice that any one sole could make. She trapped the souls of the most powerful demons that ware part of the demon horde in side of her own body and in doing so turned her body to stone to trap them all with in it tell the end of time it self. Still even in side her own body the fight went on and with such power, so powerful in fact that the all souls ware pushed out of the stone body in one single forum to contain them and the battle with in and that forum was that of a round jewel that was latter given the name the jewel of four souls._

_High above from the heavens the gods watched the story play out and seeing there child make such a sacrifice the gods grieved for there child, For her soul could not return to them and never one day reach enlightenment. So the gods planed and put in to motion the events that would one day right all the wrongs that would fallowed the birth of the jewel of four souls. So the gods waited for the day that the warrior Miko's stone body would turn to rocks and dust and once more be part of the earth. _

_When that day did come it was meany hundreds of years later but the gods did not care how much time had pasted and so that same night after the stone body had been returned to the earth a young human women was given the gift to carry a child, A child that was not the reincarnation of the grate warrior Miko of so long ago but the Miko her self reborn with her own body remade but with one or two small differences this time around and one of these was the jewel of four souls. The jewel was now part of her from her creation letting her house her own soul and some added help that the gods thought would help there beloved child on her new journey. So the child grew up with no memory of the life she had once lived, She also grew with out knowing or unlocking her spirituous powers. That is tell on her fifteenth birthday the gods moved time it self in the forum of a old well to send the young Miko back to a time ware she could fix all the truly evil misdeeds of the cursed jewel._

"The rest of the story I'm sure you all know." Kagome said as she lifted Inuyasha's head off her lap then stood up and stretched. "Lady Kagome are you saying that you are in fact the lady Midoriko? Truly the same as in Mind, Body and soul?" Asked Miroku. "Yes and when I made my wish on the jewel I freed what was left of my soul that had not seeped out of the jewel already, thus I unlocking my past memorys and the gods even saw fit to give me the knowledge of all the events that lead to this day." Kagome said as she looked around searching the area to see if Lord Sesshomaru had returned yet, But she did not see him and because he would always suppress his own aura unless in battle or when he saw fit to use it to get a point across she could not feel it. But she was drawn from her own thoughts by Inuyasha. " Oi just hold on a minute wench, You want me to believe that you and Sesshomaru the ice Lord ware in love and that that icy prick is even capable of a feeling such as love?" Inuyasha said as he got up.

" Tell this Sesshomaru little brother is that the only part of her tail that you find hard to believe or is it the fact that you refuses to believe it." Said Sesshomaru as he suddenly appeared out of now ware like he had been there the hole time. He held in his right hand three plump rabbits already removed of there heads and entrails. "Well yeah, Let's face it Kagome has always been different from any one I have ever known and a magnet for trouble..." Inuyasha started saying but was stopped when Kagome rushed past him and in to the open arms of Sesshomaru. "My Lord you missed the end of the are story." She said as she wrapped her arms around his wast, Sesshomaru handed the dead rabbits to the demon slayer and the returned the Miko's affections. "No my love, I already know how the story ends. The once Demon Prince now Lord is given once more the chance to love the woman he had lost so vary long ago and this time he voes that he will never let any one or thing separate him from his beloveds side from now and until the universe it self ceases to exist." He said and then leaned in and kissed the blushing and speechless Miko.

After what seemed to be hours for her, Kagome was released from the kiss and looked in to the eye's of the man she loved and thru his golden eye's she could see all the emotions that had been caged up inside his heart for all these years now rush over her as his golden gaze set it's self on her and made her felt like it priced her vary being and was touching her soul. "Tell me my love by what name do you wish me to call you?" Sesshomaru said and he pulled in tightly wrapping his strong arms around her and placing a small kiss atop her head. "Kagome was the name I was given by the woman that gave birth to me and call me daughter, I think it only right that I keep it." She said and she then left his in-brace to help tend to the dinner her dear friend and sister Sango was already cooking.

"Funny, Now that I take closer look at you Kagome I can really see that you really are just a younger look version of your older body that is in the cave back at the slayers village. Really I'm shocked that I never saw it be for now." Sango said as she helped Kagome by skinning the rabbits and as the girls started have there talk Sesshomaru was now a little ways away from the main camp and then summoned his brother Inuyasha to speck with him. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru then to Kagome who was now telling some sort of story about her past battles as the warrior priestess to Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Seeing that now was as good as a time as any to get this talk out of the way with ice Lord Inuyasha leaped to a perch just above ware his brother was sitting underneath the large tree just out side of the clearing.

"So when do you plan on taking Kagome away from us? I mean if all this love stuff is for real I'm sure you wont just let her stay here with us._"_ Inuyasha said as he jumped down from the tree and the branch he was perched on then sat next to Sesshomaru. "Tell this Sesshomaru little brother what are your true feelings for the Miko." Sesshomaru asked. " Not that it even matters now but she was...She is my best friend. She was the first human to truly trust me no matter what forum I had. Even when I would lose my self to my demon side and lust for blood and the feeling of killing my enemy with my bear hands, She would have complete fate in me that I would never hurt her and she would always be by my side when I would need it the most even if I didn't know it my self" Inuyasha said sounding sadder and sadder.

"So you do not love the Miko?" Sesshomaru raising a slim silver brow. "I never said that. I love her vary much, It's just not in the way of...you know... a lover, But I do love her and I just want her to be happy." Inuyasha said. "But that don't mean it just all fine and dandy that you can just come here and take her away. I don't care if you knew her in her last life or not. Kagome is still need here with her pack and the other people that love her. Hell Shippo pretty much thinks of her as his mother and Miroku and Sango think of her as there sister, Don't you see we're a family." Inuyasha started to say it louder trying to push the point across.

"Kagome and this Sesshomaru will be mated little brother and as of now it is just a matter of time. But you for get that this one did know this girl and far better then you do, This Sesshomaru knows and has seen that no matter how old she was her heart would always put others be for her self. So it is this Sesshomaru's plan to keep her from turning down this ones offer or fighting it dew to the fact that she would not leave you and our pack of misfits, You Inuyasha from this day forwarded will be acknowledge as the youngest son of are father and rightful Prince of the Western lands by this Sesseshomaru and all other houses. In doing this you are now of this ones pack filling the role of beta and will now come to live with this Sesshomaru in the home of the inu demon blood line that has has held residence there for over hundreds of years. So you see she can stay with your pack and still be with this Sesshomaru as your pack sister and alpha female. Truly it is how it should be little brother you part of the house of the west, It was always bound to happen though this ones own foolishness may have stopped it for a time." Sesshomaru said then left leaving Inuyasha speechless and not believing what his own ears had just let him hear.

Because as far as theses little talks they have had over the years not once had Sesshomaru said any thing so close as that did to a apogee. 'What the fuck? Did he just call him self foolish.' Inuyasha thought and almost fell over with shook. Latter that night after dinner Inuyasha sat there looking at the couple so engaged with with there own conversation that Sesshomaru didn't even care that his cold and emotionless mask had dropped showing his real feelings that had been hidden for so long. 'I can't believe that I'm really seeing this side of Fluffy.' Inuyasha thought as Sesshomaru was softly caressing Kagome's cheek. 'But the funny thing is I don't ever remember seeing Kagome so happy as she is right now. For better or worse I have no choice but to let her make up her own mind. But one thing is for sure, from this day forward things will never be the same.' Inuyasha said to him self as he looked at the rest of his group all celebrating the end of the evil that had haunted all of them for so long and with that thought a smile appeared on Inuyashas face as he join the celebration.

XXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXXX

A Sesshomaru & Kagome Courting Story

XXXXXXXX

It had been five days sense Kagome told her group the story of who she really was and five days sense Sesshomaru had announced that Inuyasha was now to take his rightful place as Prince of the West and join the two groups together as one pack, Then all would come to stay at the ancestral Inu Demon home in the western lands. Even if things seemed to be going well the group now stood in front of the bone-eaters well and Kagome set at the bottom crying as she was denied passage back to the time of her birth. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and gave him a look that said 'Do something she needs you.' But Sesshomaru raised a single brow then turned and walk away. Inuyasha shook his head and muttered aloud. "Baka cold-hearten breasted brother, Says he knows Kagome but he don't know shit about woman." Miroku now gave Inuyasha a look that said 'And you do?' Inuyasha only response was a roll of his eye's as he jumped in to the well to try and comfort Kagome. At the bottom of the well Inuyasha found Kagome with her head tucked in to her knees and her arms warped around her lags as she sat there crying. "Why dose it hurt so much?" Kagome whispered so softly that if he was not half Inu Demon he would not have heard it.

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and warped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "It hurts now and it will for some time, But Kagome can you truly say your unhappy? Is a life here with us so bad? I thought that you and the ice Lord are going to go live happily ever after? Would you really want to give that up? What if you could go back? What if you go back and you get stuck there instead of here? You know what I think Kagome? I think this just proves you belong here with us. I'm not say not to love your family or not to miss them but be thankful for the time you did have with them, Be thankful that you do have a life here and people that would give any thing to call you family." Inuyasha said as he ran his hand up and down her arm and slowly her cry started to die down. "But don't you see Inuyasha? All these things you say I have here are uncertain. Inuyasha what if who I am now is not who Sesshomaru love's. Living that life I did changed me. I remember exactly who and what I was but look at me I don't act like any kind of legendary Miko. I use to act so different Inuyasha. I was...I was." She tried to find the words but Inuyasha just shook his head. "You ware what that time made you, Things wear different back then even compared to now. I'm sure you acted some thing like Lord Frosty dose now, But I'm kind of glad you don't now. I think I would have got sat a lot more then I do now." He said jesting.

Kagome looked at him and shook her head tears just waiting to fall. "That's just it Inuyasha, I'm outspoken, childish at times and my emotions are more intense then I ever remember them being be for. Not only that Inuyasha, Sesshomaru has also changed. He's more withdrawn then he use to be. There was a time when his laughter would echo threw the palace. These pass few days have been killing me inside. I deeply want to express the love and joy I feel for him, But I have to stop my self and remind my self that things I may find acceptable now he could vary well find inappropriate. I'm not a baka Inuyasha I now he left as soon as I started crying. Not only that when I asked him if he would want to come with me he said no. What if I did go home and did get stuck there? Oh no what if that was what he wanted? Maybe that's why he doesn't want me? What if he was hoping of getting rid of me?" Kagome asking hysterically as she let her fears add to her already over worked mind. Not only had she just lost her only way back to the only mother she had ever truly known and the rest of her family and friends.

Kagome had also just regained all her memory's of her past and unlocked all her past power as well. Inuyasha was amazed that she had been holding it together as well as she had., Not only must it be hard on her mind to process all her old memory's but the toll it must have on this her young body keeping all the power she had gain by the time she created the jewel must be eminence. Kagome was crying harder now and saying something but even Inuyasha could not make it out. "Kagome! Snap out of it right now. That's it that ass hole should be down here comforting you if he really cared. Come on Kagome I need to go for a run and your coming with me." Inuyasha told her as he crouched down. Kagome gave him a look that said 'You did not just tell me what to do'. But be for she could say any thing Inuyasha interrupted her. "Just come on." He said as he pulled on her hand.

Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and then in the blink of a eye they ware out of the well and Inuyasha was running and leaping threw the forest. After what seemed like no time Inuyasha and Kagome ware a few miles away from the well and village. Inuyasha let Kagome off after they entered a small clearing and a small swill came from Kagome as she saw the hot springs. She turned and looked at Inuyasha with a wide smile but then some thing else showed in her fetchers as a fire rose in the depths of her eye's. "SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted. "You Knew there was a hot spring so close to the village this whole time and never told me. I swear if I didn't want you to go get my things so I can take a bath I would sit you so hard..." She trailed off as she turned to the springs and started setting a barrier up. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he push him self up against the spell. "Go on Inuyasha and get my bag for me, I think this is exactly what I need. Well talk more after my bath, That is if you still want to talk." She said as she started taking off her shoes. Inuyasha left and returned shortly with Kagome's big yellow backpack. Then after dropping it off ware she could reach it he stood guard and patrolled the area.

Kagome took her time washing and after sat in the hot springs letting it calm her troubled mind. At some point she had come to a revelation, Inuyasha had been right she had live the last seventeen years living the life of a normal 20th century girl and now that she did have her memory's back why could she not use them and become like she once was. So Kagome sat there reliving her past memory's and comiting her self to be the woman she once was. Inuyasha was started when Kagome approached him from behind. "What the hell Kagome, Since when could you ever sneak up on me wench?" Inuyasha said as he got ready to carry Kagome back to the village. But Kagome continued to walk pass him. "I will not be travailing in that manner anymore Inuyasha. I have my own means of travailing." She said as she focused her Miko powers to feet and they started glowing. Inuyasha watched in amazement as Kagome took off in to the treetops and leaped from branch to branch like he had always done and soon she was out of sight. "Hay wait for me!" He yelled as to took off after her.

They had just made it back to the village by the time Inuyasha had caught up to Kagome and jumped in front of her and stopped her dead in her tracks. "Kagome what the hell was that? And why the fuck are you acting all weird?" Kagome shook her head. "Inuyasha you will move out of my why. I do not have the time to wast on your own curiosity. I must see to some thing be for my Lord returns." She said as she placed her hand on Inuyasha chest. As soon as her hand touched his chest Inuyasha felt a small shock of Miko power. It was not enough to hurt him but in made him jump out of Kagomes reach and she used it to get pass with out any further trouble. Kagome headed straight for the hut that had been built just in case she could not return home. Once in side she changed in to the Miko robes that she had once hated so much, She then exited the hut and head to the blacksmith's all the while knowing Inuyasha was watching her from afar.

At the blacksmith Kagome bought one of smiths finest swords and the infused it with her own power, After that she started to head for Kiada's hut but be for she could reach it she ran in to Sango and Miroku. "Lady Kagome you look radiant in your Miko robe's." Miroku said. "Yes Kagome it's has been a vary long time since I had seen you ware them and is that a sword?" Asked Sango. Kagome bowed to the both be for she said a word. "Lady Sango, Monk Miroku I request your presents at the Lady Kiadas this evening and if you would be so kind as to let Inuyasha know as well. You will find him around the bin and to the left." Kagome said and then walked away. Sango and Miroku looked at each other wide eyed and be for they could come out of there daze Inuyasha leaped out in front of them. "Inuyasha what's wrong with Kagome?" Sangome asked. "I have no clue but it all started a little bit ago after I took her to the hot springs." He told them. " I had thought Inuyasha that the hot spings was your plan in a attempt to cheer up are Lady Kagome?" Asked Miroku. "Yeah well I had thought it worked to, She was starting to cheer up after I had left her and stood guard. Then when she came out she snicked up on me then took off in to the treetops and started leaping and running faster then any human I have ever seen. Even faster then the hentia here." Inuyasha explained. "Well she did say she wanted as to meet with her this evening, We will just have to wait and hope she well explain her self then." Miruku said as he made a grab at Sango's rear only to end up with a red hand imprint on his face.

It was starting to get dark and Inuyasha was starting to think Sesshomaru was not going to return any time soon. But before he could think any more on that mater he heard his name being called. Turning to see Miroku and Sango as they headed for the old Mikos hut, Jumping down from his perch he joined them. As they entered the hut what they saw made each of there jaws drop, There sitting in the hut was Kagome but she had put a barrier around her self and it glowed so brightly that it lit the hut as if it was on fire. Kiada was sitting in front of her fire pit tending to a pot of stew when she looked up at them. "Ye have made it here just in time. Kagome should be coming back to us shortly and the supper is just about done." She said as she started to had out blows. "Hay Baba what the hell is Kagome doing?" Asked Inuyasha. "The child had told me little but said she was going to be training. Once the child put up the her barrier...Well to be truthful I do not now." She said shacking her head. Just then the barrier drop and Kagome open her eye's there once bight blue eye's not look dull and emotionless. "Good you all are here. Sit and once we have finished are meal I will tell you all of my plains for staying here." Kagome said as she got up and dusted off her Miko robe's, Then joining them at the center of the hut to partake in the meal.

"Bull shit wench your going to tell me right now why the hell your act like this and I'm not going to take no for a answer." Inuyasha barked out. Kagome just looked up at him and to everyone's shock nodded. "If that is what you want then fine Henyou." She said coldly but it was not how she said it that had them all gasp, It was the fact that she had just called Inuyasha who was her best friend a Henyou. "Lady Kagome I can not believe you have ever call Inuyasha that and it is far to out of character for you to do so." Miroku stated. "You are right it is out of character but you will see that I am not as I once was. You see I have come to a collusion that I know you will find rather hard to expert. I have relived my past life over with my own mind and I will now draw on my past trainings to be the woman I once was. With this I will have a far better control of my emotions and power, tho as you can see it has also altered my personalty as well." She said as she started to fill her bowl. "Way on earth would you go and do that you Baka." Inuyasha shouted and the other nodded with his statement. "Yes Lady Kagome I find it vary disturbing that you would change your self like this when you have so vary often stated that you only wanted to be yourself and not any one else in one way or another." Miroku asked.

"For one resign and one resign only monk. I am now what I have once been when I was with my Lord." She said ad she started to eat her meal. "That Miko is a falsehood. Also this Sesshomaru find's your change in behavior most disturbing." Said Sesshomaru as he entered the hut. Kagome set her bowl to the side and stood up, She the crossed the room to stand in front of Sesshomaru and then bowed. "My Lord I am sorry to displease you, But this is no falsehood. This is how I once was and I am now. Dose it truly not please you?" She ask lowly and with out emotion. "Miko this one has no doubt that this was how you once were at the end of your last life. But this is not the way this Sesshomaru remembers you. You must have changed after you left this one's home for this Sesshomaru remembers you more like that of the girl Kagome with more training." He told her as he reached out and hooked her chin and raised her head to see in her eye's. What he saw was troubling, Her once bight and loving eye's now dull and cold. _'Her life once she left us must have been a hard one to have changed her so.'_ He thought as he looking in to her unchanging eye's. "This Sesshomaru would preferred you as you were when this one left this morning, As the Miko Kagome and not this harden warrior created by the hardships you had to live with. Is there a way to bring back this one's chosen mate back?" And with a few blinks Kagome's eye started to brighten but tears soon started to fall down her cheeks. Sesshomaru then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as she started to cry harder.

"I...I was so afraid. I had thought you left me...That you didn't want me...I didn't know what to do." She cried in to his chest. "For that this Sesshomaru is sorry. But it was this one's thought to make you happy." He said as he with drew and reached in to his sleeve and handed her a blue jewel. "W..What is this Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as the rest of the group looked over her shoulder to look at the gift. "This my Kagome is this Sesshomaru's courting gift to you." He said in a matter of fact type of way and every could have sworn they saw laughter dance in his eye's. Kagome looked up at him with a look of confusion on her face. "It's vary beautiful Sesshomaru." She said as she held it up. "Silly onna it is not meant to be beautiful, it is meant to take you threw the well one more time so that you may say your goodbye's to your family then return to this Sesshomaru." He told her. Kagome screemed in delight and hugged her Lord still jumping up and down like the school girl she was. "Thank you...Thank you..Thank you." She said happily with pure joy in her voice.

That night Kagome told Sesshomaru how she felt and how she didn't know if he would except her the way she want to show her love. He told her that he would except what ever she wanted to give him and that thou he had to changed he would try to show her the same. The rest of the group smiled as Kagome crawled in to his lap like a kitten and rested her head as they talked in to the night. No one doubted the Inu Demons love for there little Miko as his eye's gave away the grate joy he felt even if it did not reach his face. Kagome fell asleep in the lap of the man she loved that night and smiled in her sleep as she dreamed of her Lord and the life that they would have together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
